Triptyque Sépulcrale
by JustanotherTime
Summary: Hermione Granger, Ministre adulée, héroïne de guerre, amie extraordinaire, élève brillante, est morte ce matin. Et, alors que le pays s'endeuille, Harry Potter pleure sa sœur, Draco Malefoy célèbre la fin de son ennemie et Fred Weasley attend - enfin - un peu de compagnie. Tous vous livrent leurs pensées dès l'instant ou ils apprennent la nouvelle. Tree-shot, réécriture.
1. That moment when you loose your sister

Dans ce premier chapitre, vous découvrirez la réaction d'Harry à l'annonce de la mort de sa meilleure amie. Ses pensées qui jaillissent au fur et à mesure de la situation. Livrées sans filtre, sans passer par le papier. Sur le feu de l'action, dans la douleur de l'annonce.

Il reste, vous l'aurez compris, deux chapitres, que je compte publier avant noël. En espérant que cela vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à reviwer :)

* * *

J'aime notre tradition. Tous les derniers vendredi du mois, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Georges, Luna, Neville et moi mangeons ensemble, peu importe les circonstances. Ron et moi partons à pied du bureau des aurors, et nous rejoignons les autres au fur et à mesure, finissant par notre chère Ministre de la Liberté et de l'Egalité qui nous attendais dans son bureau avec un repas commandé par nos soins.

Hermione est très prise par son poste, qui avait été créé à la suite de la guerre, et dont elle est la troisième titulaire. Elle s'applique à tenir son rôle avec toute la fermenté d'un Serpentard, l'intelligence d'une Serdaigle, l'effronterie d'une Griffondor et la gentillesse d'une Poufsouffle. Et elle allie ces quatre compétences avec une classe inégalable. Dumbledore en pleurerait de bonheur, de voir les maisons travailler ensemble dans le corps de la sorcière la plus brillante de notre époque …

C'est quand nous sommes arrivés au croisement de sa rue que la clameur que nous entendions depuis quelques temps déjà à pris tout son sens. Partout la foule se meut, étrangement agitée, mêlant moldus et sorciers vêtus de leurs capes noirs. Ces derniers nous lancent des regards plus qu'étranges, et, tentant d'oublier l'angoisse qui monte en moi, je m'approche d'une journaliste qui parle à toute vitesse devant une caméra.

Qu'il y ait du monde dans la rue du bureau d'Hermione n'est pas inhabituel. Elle est adulée par le peuple anglais dans son intégralité, que ce soit pour son rôle pendant la guerre, ou pour son engagement dans la politique moldue en matière de droit des personnes discriminées. Souvent, des gens font la queue pendant des heures ici pour essayer de glisser quelques mots à la Ministre sur leur terrible situation.

Mais je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde. Jamais. Et je ne crois pas avoir vu un tel air sur leurs visages. Ils rayonnent habituellement d'espoir. Mais je ne veux pas voir ce qu'ils montrent actuellement.

« -Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Comment, mais vous n'avais pas entendu la nouvelle, me réponds la journaliste. Hermione Granger vient d'être retrouvée morte par son secrétaire. On murmure que ça serait un meurtre perpétré par des extrémistes ! »

Et elle se retourne, sans plus un regard vers moi. J'entends Ginny tomber au sol à côté de moi. Georges est en train de vomir. Et moi, je reste là, debout, les yeux dans le vide. Hermione, morte ? Je ne peux croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Luna sanglote, Neville essaie de réveiller un des Weasley qui vient de s'évanouir. Je ne sais pas lequel. Mes yeux sont flous. Ma vie est floue. Un long hurlement retenti à côté de moi, et je ne sais pas d'où il vient. Ma gorge brulante m'apprend qu'il vient de moi.

Hermione.

Pardonnes moi.

C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute. Je t'ai tuée Hermione. Je t'ai tuée et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Tu m'as tant donné et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te rendre ne serait-ce que la moitié de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as aidé à surmonter tant d'épreuves, à sauver tant de vies.

Mais Hermione, depuis qu'on a onze ans il ne s'est pas passé une seule semaine sans que nous ne nous voyions, où au moins que nous ne nous écrivions. Comment veux-tu, ma jolie, ma belle, ma douce Hermione, comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir une vie pour moi alors que tu n'es plus là ?

Mes mains sont rouges, le sol est rouge, rouge comme notre maison, rouge comme notre amour. Rouge.

Hermione, mon Hermione adulée, toi qui as réussi ta vie si parfaitement, si merveilleusement alors que tout était lié contre toi.  
Cette grande découverte que tu as faite à onze ans. Ton amitié avec moi, notre septième année et Bellatrix, tes fausses couches à répétition. Et Ron était là pour toi, et il était un bon mari, et Ginny était là pour toi, et elle était une bonne sœur, et j'étais là pour toi, et je n'étais pas un bon ami. Et malgré tout ça, tu es restée forte et belle et imprenable et dure et violente et merveilleuse et aimante et délicate et puissante et juste et tellement parfaite, Hermione. Bien trop parfaite, comme sortie tout droit de l'imagination la plus fertile de l'homme le plus imaginatif.

Tu étais un idéal, mon Hermione. L'idéal d'un futur heureux, d'un pays comblé, d'un espoir sans cesse renouvelé, sans cesse amélioré, sans cesse adapté et surtout sans cesse à portée de main. Ne sais-tu pas que ta perte plongera l'Angleterre et mon âme dans le chaos ?

Chère, chère Hermione, comment veux-tu que je continue à vivre, que je continue à sourire alors que tu n'es plus là, plus à mes côtés ? Tu as changé ma vie, celle de milliers d'autres personnes, tu as changé le monde et tout ce qui va avec.

On parle d'un meurtre et je tuerai ceux qui t'ont fait ça, chérie, je les tuerai même si tu ne l'aurais pas voulu, même si tu voudrais un procès juste et équitable dans lequel leurs raisons seraient écouées et jugées à leur juste valeur. Mais je les tuerai parce qu'ils m'ont enlevé un ange et qu'on ne fait pas de mal à un ange. Putain mais écoutes moi, je parle comme un Poufsouffle de bas étage.

Te savoir morte me vrille le cœur, mais je préfère le meurtre au suicide. Je ne me serai pas remis d'un suicide. Remarque, je ne me remettrai pas de ça non plus. Mais t'imaginer en proie à une douleur si insupportable qu'elle te fasse lâcher prise sans que tu ne me l'ai dit suffit à couper mon souffle.

J'ai vomi. Je vomis. Ma tête tourne. Ou es-tu, Hermione ? Ou es-tu, dis-moi ?

Hermione. Je pensais être ton frère et toi ma soeur, je pensais que nous étions une famille, des amis, des amants, des âmes soeurs spirituelles, des tout. Je pensais que nous pouvions tout nous dire. Ou es-tu partie, mon amour, ma soeur, mon âme ?

Nous t'aimons tellement. Tellement. Comment est-ce qu'on doit se remettre de ta disparition alors qu'il nous a fallu vingt ans pour réaliser la mort de Fred ?

Georges ne supportera pas une autre perte; il s'est déjà évanouie. Madame Weasley ne supportera pas la perte de sa belle-fille la plus intelligente. Et Monsieur Weasley, avec qui parlera-t-il de la politique moldue maintenant que tu ne fais plus partie du gouvernement ? Et Ginny, à qui pourra-t-elle raconter nos problèmes de couple ? Et Ron, qui pourra-t-il chérir comme il t'a chéri toi, qui pourra ne serait-ce que t'arriver à la cheville dans son cœur ? Et tes enfants, comment vivront-ils la disparition de cette mère si idéale ?

Et moi ?

Et moi, le Survivant, le si célèbre Harry Potter, le Sauveur, comment est-ce que je peux avouer à tous ces gens qui croient en moi et qui me veulent ministre de la magie qu'il m'est tout simplement impossible de vivre sans ma meilleure amie ? Hein, comment je suis supposé expliquer que je ne sais pas respirer sans toi, alors gouverner un pays … Comment je vais leur dire que plus rien ne devrait exister si tu n'es plus ? Comment je vais leur dire qu'ils n'ont qu'à se terrer dans leurs maisons, tristes maisons sans bruit ni vie, en attendant que la mort vienne parce qu'elle viendra forcément et qu'il ne sert à rien de prétendre le contraire ? Comment leur prouver que tu étais tout et que je ne suis rien, que Ron et toi étaient tout et que je n'étais rien ? Comment leur faire comprendre que nos plans, tu les as montés, nos sorts, tu me les as appris, nos cours, tu me les as expliqués ? Que mon courage, c'est Ron qui me l'a donné, que nos rires, c'est Ron qui les a créés ? Comment leur faire comprendre que vous avez toujours été là, dans chacun de mes bruyants succés tu étais la fidèle, la parfaite meneuse et lui le fidèle, le parfait accompagnateur? Comment leur faire comprendre que sans toi à mes côtés, je serais parti en même tant que Ron, j'aurais tout abandonné, tout laissé de côté, et j'aurais décidé comme j'en ai souvent été tenté de vivre ma vie d'adolescent sans plus me battre ?

Comment leur faire comprendre Hermione, que si j'ai tenu la baguette, c'est toi qui a visé, toi qui a prononcé la formule, toi qui fait preuve d'une force morale suffisante pour faire plier Voldemort ?

Comment leur faire comprendre que si l'amour de ma mère m'avait sauvé, c'est mon amour, ma foi en vous deux qui a sauvé l'intégralité du monde sorcier ?

Je ne peux rien sans toi Hermione. Je ne peux pas vivre, pas aimer, pas mourir.

Nous sommes un trio. Toi, Ron, moi. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Toujours reliés les uns aux autres, mais un trio ça ne marche pas à deux et sans cet amour triangulaire je fais comment pour vivre moi ? Pour avancer ?

Mais Hermione, Hermione de mon cœur et de mes pensées, Hermione adorée, Hermione si belle et si gentille, comment ai-je pu te laisser m'approcher ? Je sais que je détruis tout ce qui me touche. Je sais que je tue tous ceux qui m'aiment, qui m'aident. Et pourtant, stupide petit égoïste que je suis, je t'ai pris dans mes filets, je te voulais toute entière à moi, je voulais tes mots, ton intelligence, je voulais que tu sois en moi, je voulais que tu sois moi et que nous ne fassions qu'un. Je voulais ta vie, ton sourire, je voulais ta joie, je voulais tes rêves et tes espoirs. Je voulais faire de toi mon rayon de soleil, et te protéger du reste du monde pour ne plus que personne profite jamais de toi.

Parce que je t'aime trop, bien trop pour pouvoir appeler ça de l'amour. J'aurais voulu que nous grandissions ensemble, que nous nous côtoyons depuis toujours et que nous soyons issus du même placenta.

Je voulais pouvoir te contrôler en utilisant ma parole de frère pour t'empêcher de fréquenter les autres garçons. Je voulais contrôler chacun de tes actes pour que tu ne me quittes jamais. Je voulais être tout et que tu ne sois rien, que je ne sois rien et que tu sois tout.

Ils t'ont tuée pour moi.

Je t'ai tué.

Je t'ai tué avec mon égoïsme et ma possessivité. J'aurais dû disparaitre quand il en était encore temps.

Je sais, je sens Ginny aussi dévastée que moi à mes côtés. Tu nous brise, tu vrille nos cœurs, tu nous tue. Hermione, tu prends notre couple et tu brises nos deux âmes. Les deux nôtres, et celles de tant d'autres personnes. On t'aime tous tellement. On t'aime tous si fort.

Bordel ne nous quitte pas.

Reviens, reviens, reviens. Je t'aime, ma sœur, ma fille, ma mère, mon âme. Ne pars jamais loin de moi. Reste, même dans la mort, cette lumière qui m'accompagne à chaque mouvement. Qui m'éclaire et me montre que tout n'est pas si noir.

Promet de me suivre, de nous suivre, dans ses longs moments qui nous séparent encore de nos retrouvailles.

Je suis terrifié, si terrifié à l'idée que tu ne sois plus à mes côtés. Qui m'indiquera les choix à faire, qui m'apprendra des choses que personne ne sait ?

Voilà presque trente ans que nous vivons tous ensemble, les Weasley et l'âme de Fred, et toi, et moi. Et tu romps le cercle, toi qui nous guidais.

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, la nouvelle de ta mort m'a brisée, tuée, écartelée. On se baladait tranquillement tu sais, on venait pour notre repas habituel, pensant à t'embrasser, enlacer, caresser, aimer. Et cette foule, grand Dieu, cette femme, si froide, si monstrueusement froide qui nous annonce ta mort. Oh Hermione, je n'aurais pas plus souffert si le mage noir m'avait tué. Je n'aurais pas eu plus mal si je m'étais jeté du haut de mon balai. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tu sais ?! Parce que j'ai mal au cœur, au corps, à l'âme, partout. Parce que ton absence est si douloureuse, si horriblement douloureuse que rien n'est comparable. Je te vois déjà partout. Cette femme porte ton alliance, celle-là ton parfum, cette autre ton foulard, tu es partout, tu es tout. Je te vois et tu me manque, et tu me manque tellement, tellement, que je donnerais ma vie et celle de tous les volontaires pour te ramener! J'ai mal, Merlin.

Mais non. Non, tu n'es pas morte. Tu ne peux pas l'être. Non, c'est une blague, c'est une blague, je ris, je suis mort de rire. Maintenant montre toi ! Dis-moi que tu vas bien je te vois, là, là, là et là, là aussi, là et ici. Là et ici. Là . Et ici. Là. Ici.

Tu as disparue, morte. Morte. Hermione, morte. Je t'aime. Soit ma sœur, mon âme et ma vie, soit celle qui partagera mon sang et le sein de ma mère, soit celle qui m'appellera petit frère et qui m'apprendra à marcher. Soit celle qui me lira des livres et qui, les soirs d'orages, me serrera fort dans tes bras pour que je ne pleure pas. Soit celle que j'appellerais sœur. Et ne me laisse pas.

Hermione.

* * *

Les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur.

Des bisous,

Justanothertime.


	2. It's sunny again

Hello hello ! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette triptyque, et le point de vue de Drago sur la mort de sa pire ennemie.

Moins rose, plus trash, c'est, je crois, ma partie préférée. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la façon dont j'ai fait ressortir ses sentiments !

* * *

Hermione Granger, cette chienne d'intello est morte. Morte. Morte comme dans "enfin morte". Morte, disparue. Cette Hermione qui a gâché ma scolarité, cette Granger dont j'ai gâché la scolarité. Cette fille qui n'a été belle qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et encore. Cet être si violemment abject, qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Cette stupide née-moldue qui a volé les pouvoirs d'un honorable sorcier, signant l'arrêt de mort de toute famille respectable en créant de ses petites mains pleines d'encre un cracmol.

Le docteur Hoffman me fixe avec une lueur d'interrogation. Je déteste qu'on me regarde comme ça. Je ne suis pas un chien, pas une victime, pas quelque chose qu'on regarde, comme ça, avec dédain et un peu de pitié. Je ne mérite aucune pitié. Je ne dois inspirer que la peur.

"J'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous, Julia, parce que mon histoire ne se raconte ni en quelques minutes ni en une heure. »

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle pourrait en pleurer de curiosité. Petite conne. C'est bien la cinquième fois que je viens dans son bureau, la sixième peut-être. Je n'étais pas venue la voir pour parler, au début. A vrai dire, jusqu'à présent, je me suis contenté de m'assoir sur le confortable canapé, le dos bien droit, d'allumer la radio d'un coup de baguette, et de me plonger dans mes souvenirs. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me sentir mieux. Il me faut juste un terrain neutre. Au début, elle avait essayé de me poser des questions, mais je suppose que mes regards noirs et l'idée d'être payée une heure à un tarif si affreusement élevé sans rien faire d'autre que de rattraper son retard sur d'autres dossiers à vite eu raison de ses scrupules déontologiques.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Hermione Granger est morte. Je viens d'entendre ça. Et je dois en parler à quelqu'un.

« J'ai grandi dans une famille de sang-purs. Mes parents avaient, avant qu'il ne soit détruit par ce gringalet d'Harry Potter, soumis allégeance au Maitre.

J'ai donc été élevé dans la crainte de son retour, la crainte au sens le plus noble du terme. Mes parents étaient très bien, je pense. Aimants, protecteurs - peut-être un peu trop. Nous étions une petite famille très unie. Personne ne me croit quand je raconte cette partie de mon histoire, et pourtant, je suis le fruit de l'éphémère amour de mes parents, que ma naissance a permis de consolider. Durant les dix premières années de ma vie, les choses les plus importantes que faisaient mes parents étaient de me protéger et de me rendre heureux. Tous les jouets que je voulais, les elfes de maisons me les apportaient.

Ma mère est toujours pour moi le modèle absolu de beauté et de bonté. Mon père a toujours été l'unique homme qui avait mon respect. Et personne ne le méritait plus que lui. Mais je suis entré à Poudlard. Et c'est là que tout a basculé. Il y a une chose que personne ne saura jamais, c'est que j'ai passé la première décennie de ma vie à idolâtrer Harry Potter. Grâce à son sacrifice, je savais que je pouvais vivre une vie bien différente de celle que j'aurais vécue en la présence du Mage Noir. J'ai tenté de devenir ami avec lui, mais il s'était déjà acoquiné avec un des derniers nés d'une des pires familles de traitre à son sang qu'il existe. Et de toute façon, ce garçon ne faisait qu'attirer les ennuis - et notre ennemi commun.

Le refus qu'il m'opposa, premier de ma vie entière, reste un souvenir cuisant dans ma mémoire. C'est de là qu'est partie notre petite querelle, qui, les années passant et les convictions grandissantes, devint d'une rare intensité. Le Mage revint,ma famille sombra dans la déchéance - je vous le fais en court. Poudlard devint le seul endroit dans lequel je me sentais bien, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun des fantômes de mon enfance heureuse qui s'y accrochaient. Je ne cherchais en aucun cas à me faire des amis, j'avais trop souffert de voir mon père se faire rabaisser par celui que nous vénérions.

À cause de Lui, mon père n'était plus qu'une servile moisissure, du genre de celle qu'on garde pour les pires missions. Je pensais que si mon merveilleux père se faisait ainsi manipuler par son Idole, alors ceux qui pourraient devenir mes amis ne feraient qu'une bouchée de moi.

Septième année, pas de Granger à la rentrée, Potter disparu, Weasley envolé. Ma mission de l'été précédent avait été un échec, je n'avais pas pu tuer le directeur, mon père avait presque disparu du rang des mangemorts tant notre Maitre lui en voulait et le lui faisait sentir. Certainement la pire année de ma vie, où je vis ces idiots de Griffons reformer l'AD, un vieux truc où ils s'apprenaient mutuellement à se battre. Et moi qui restait imperturbablement concentré sur mon travail scolaire, ne connaissant rien de plus important qui pourrait mieux occuper mes journées.

Et, soudain, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, la guerre en plein mois de mai, vers les cerisiers en fleurs et les premières chaleurs. Potter me sauve la vie. J'ai peur. Comme jamais auparavant. Je ne suis pas courageux comme ces idiots de Griffis qui foncent la tête la première dans le danger. Moi, je suis calme, et réfléchi, et je n'aime pas l'imprévu. Je déteste ça. Cette sensation qui soudain vous prends à la gorge et qui vous empêche de respirer. Moi, je déteste ça, la peur, mais c'est quand même mon alliée la plus précieuse. Elle m'aide à survivre.

Pendant que la bataille se déchaînait dans mon Ecole, celle qui avait vu mon adolescence, je brulais d'envie de me recroqueviller dans un coin et d'attendre que tout ça passe. Je voulais retrouver ma vie. Mes parents, être un enfant à nouveau, entouré de ces deux présences rassurantes.

Je n'ai pas de mots pour dire à quel point le désordre et le changement me terrifient, alors imaginez moi seul dans un endroit que je ne reconnaissais plus, au milieu d'une bataille que j'attendais pour la semaine suivante. J'en aurais pleuré de solitude.

Lorsque j'ai enfin retrouvé ma mère et mon père, Potter venait d'être tué. Enfin, normalement. Pas capable de mourir convenablement celui-là. J'ai eu du mal à quitter les rangs chauds des élèves de Poudlard parce que je m'y sentais bien, ils m'y avaient accepté sans plus me poser de questions sur mon nom, juste parce que j'avais leur âge et que c'était la guerre.

L'été est passé, et j'ai retrouvé un semblant de vie. Au manoir, nous étions heureux, nous étions tous ensemble. L'ombre qui planait au-dessus de nous avait été anéantie. Mais j'étouffais dans ce grand château noir, ou tant de bons souvenirs se mêlaient aux mauvais.

Je me suis installé à Londres. Seul, dans un petit appartement, dont je recouvris intégralement les murs de toiles que je peignais, sans grand talent je crois. Des toiles sombres, noires striées de vert.

Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle du monde magique pendant près de dix ans. Et ça m'allait bien. Seuls mes parents me rendaient visite chaque semaine. En vérité, je n'avais pas concrètement choisit de m'éloigner de la magie. Je ne connaissais qu'elle et méprisais ce qui n'en avait pas. Mais personne ne savais ou me trouver, et ma baguette vibrait encore de la guerre.

J'étais heureux, vraiment. Jusqu'à ce que cette sotte d'Hermione Granger ne fasse sa deuxième fausse couche et que, comme moi, elle ne se réfugie loin de la magie. Vous me dirais c'est une sang-de-bourbe, elle y avait plus sa place que moi. D'accord, vous avez raison. Je n'aurais rien eu contre qu'elle trouve un petit emploi de bibliothécaire par exemple. Mais cette fille ne fait jamais comme on l'attends. Jamais rien intelligemment. Et la voilà qui se lance dans la politique moldue, s'étalant en une de tous les journaux, déchaînant des vagues d'amour ou de haine.

Impossible de passer à côté d'elle, putain.

Impossible d'oublier mon passé et mes souffrances quand je recevais Granger en pleine face dix fois par jour. Avant qu'elle ne débarque, je n'avais plus besoin de souffrir de ce que la guerre avait détruit en moi.

Et la voilà, victorieuse, au sommet, me balançant en pleine gueule sa réussite à elle.

Et la voilà morte, morte comme dans "enfin morte", morte.

Je la hais, je l'ai haïe depuis le premier jour, depuis la première minute. Je la hais si profondément que je pourrais m'étouffer en proclamant tout haut toutes les horreurs que je pense d'elle ! Elle est morte, cette stupide idiote et on va encore me parler d'elle. Sa mort est comme sa vie : immonde et salissante. Jamais elle n'aurait dû poser les pieds sur terre, la main sur une baguette magique. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre et la voilà morte, morte sans avoir expiée ses méfaits ? ! Mais quelle lâche ! Quelle lâche de ne pas rester, de ne pas contempler le chaos et la désolation qu'elle a semé. Quelle lâche de partir alors que moi, moi qui souffre tellement plus qu'elle, je reste. Quelle stupide et égoïste lâche.

Merlin, cette fille est un cauchemar ambulant. Pire, elle est un monstre, une aberration de la nature et sa mort libère la terre d'un grand poids. Vous me trouverez monstrueux, Julia, chère Julia. Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais c'est elle, elle et elle seule qui a déclenché cette haine en moi. Elle est morte. Je suis heureux !

Julia, chère Julia, n'appelez pas les secours, ça ne sert à rien. Reprenez-vous, Julia et souriez. Je vais être obligé de vous effacer la mémoire, vous risqueriez de me dénoncer pour ce meurtre alors que je n'en suis pas coupable. Attention, Julia, je ne suis plus là !"

Je sors ma baguette frémissante de ma poche, la pointe sur la jeune femme et lui jette le sortilège avant de transplaner.

La magie coule dans mes veines comme une drogue, chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses est touchée par ce plaisir intense qui m'envahit. J'ai retrouvé la Magie. Plus rien ne pourra être comme avant. Plus jamais je ne pourrais me contenter de cette moribonde vie que je m'étais imposé.

La Magie est toute ma vie et l'a toujours été. Hermione Granger est morte, je revis. Une disparition bénéfique pour un retour merveilleux. Le monde est magique. Je me sens si bien, je me sens si heureux de penser à tout ce qui m'attend.

Trouver ma femme, vite. Avoir des enfants et les regarder grandir et les élever comme mes parents m'ont élevé. Oui, être heureux, enfin.

Mais plus que tout, profiter. Il faut que j'aille faire un tour à l'Ecole, arpenter ces couloirs où elle déambulait, sa pile de livre dans les bras. Plus jamais je ne la verrais !

C'est marrant de l'imaginer morte, elle que tout le monde appelait la meilleure sorcière de notre temps. Capable de survivre à une guerre - que sa participation a rendu plus violente - mais pas à une pauvre petite attaque.

J'aurais peut-être dû être son meurtrier. Juste retour des choses, après tout, non ? Mais c'est tellement mieux d'apprendre la nouvelle par hasard. Tellement plus jouissif de pouvoir faire mon grand retour dans un monde sorcier éploré, la conscience parfaitement nette.

Oui, c'est vraiment une belle journée : Hermione Granger est enfin morte !


	3. I'm gonna die again

Dans ce troisième chapitre de ma triptyque, posté très en retard et je m'en excuse, je donne la parole à notre très cher Fred, pour qui la mort d'Hermione est, peut-être, la meilleure nouvelle qu'il ai entendu depuis son propre trépas.J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Merlin, que je déteste cet endroit. Il n'y a personne, ici, personne que des monstres sans coeur, froids, violents, insupportables. La mort les a rendus acariâtres, il faut croire. Ils me regardent de haut, quand ils pensent que je n'en m'en aperçois pas. Ils me méprisent comme si j'avais moins de droits qu'eux de vivre - d'être mort - ici.

Ils me haïssent parce que je suis tombé pendant la guerre, parce que je n'ai pas pu mener mon combat, notre combat, à son terme. Ils se sentent supérieurs parce qu'ils sont morts dans un monde en paix, eux et que je leur semble être la cause de la guerre.

Stupides esprits étriqués.

Je hais leurs sourires entendus lorsque je prends la parole et la façon dont ils me donnent des ordres, comme à un chien. Je ne peux pas supporter de voir l'éclat dans leurs yeux quand j'entre dans une pièce. Je ne suis rien pour eux, sinon un petit pédant qui a, pendant vingt longues années, tenté de mettre un peu de bonheur sur cette jolie péninsule.

C'est une petite presqu'île, balayée par les vents et quelques rayons de soleil, entourée d'une mer limpide et chaude et meublée de petites maisons bleues, blanches, vertes où jaunes. C'est assez déroutant de voir l'île s'agrandir à chaque arrivée, changer de forme pour répondre à nos désirs. Une petite vision de Paradis, si je peux oser le jeu de mot.

J'en connais, des gens qui sont mort. Beaucoup plus qu'un vieux jeune homme de dix-neuf ans ne le devrait. Et pourtant je reste désespérément seul ici.

Ah, mes enfants, ne croyaient jamais ce qu'on peut vous dire à propos de l'après. L'après, c'est le froid qui s'insinue et l'enterrement, horrible, la peur, seul dans une boite noire, la sensation d'étouffement, l'arrivée des rats. La découverte, tout de suite où des années après, de cette petite porte au fond de la boite. Et de l'escalier sur laquelle elle débouche.  
Et on descend, descend, descend parce que c'est la seule issue. On descend et on descend et on descend et on monte et on monte et on monte, on tourne à gauche-gauche-droite-gauche, on se perd et on arrive à notre destination. Là où on va passer le reste de l'après jusqu'à retomber dans la vie par mégarde.  
Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, au fond de vous, vous savez. La réalité est toujours là, quelque part, en vous. À chaque mort que nous subissons, notre destination ultime change. Et notre retour "ici" est marqué par les souvenirs, violents, de tous nos décès précédents.

Il n'y a rien à faire que de regarder cette petite qui passe, jour après jour, les images de ceux qui meurent et vont nous rejoindre.

C'est étrange, l'arrivée ici. On ne comprend rien. On veut retrouver les gens qu'on aime. On finit par baisser la garde, et laisser les souvenirs remonter. Et tout s'éclaire. La mort est claire, lisse et nette. On se souvient des îles de destination finale précédentes, des liens que l'on y a tissés. Et on oublie l'interlude terrestre que l'on vient de vivre. Car c'est ça, la vie. Un interlude parfois trop bref, entre deux éternités d'attente.

Je crois que quelque chose c'est déréglé parce que j'ai mal, mal comme jamais, mal parce que Georges est en vie et que je suis mort, mal parce que nous sommes séparés.

Normalement, nos vies d'en bas s'oublient quand on remonte. Je crois bien qu'on est sensé tout oublier de notre fictive et courte vie pour pouvoir être tout entier à la découverte de celle-ci.  
Mais je m'ennuie. Les nouveaux prennent vite le pli des anciens et je reste seul au milieu de générations qui me méprisent.

Alors je reste seul devant cette télé qui fascine les nouveaux et ennuie les anciens, jour et nuit, jusqu'à en pleurer, attendant avec une impatience morbide qu'une figure connue apparaisse au milieu du flot des inconnus.

Mais aujourd'hui comme hier, comme pendant ces vingt dernières années, rien ne vient.  
L'Union Jack apparaît à l'écran. L'hymne anglais, mon cher, cher hymne retentit. Je pourrais, pour au moins quelques moments avant que le nouveau n'oublie et ne se désintéresse du passé, parler de ma nation adorée. Qui est-ce bon sang ?

Hermione. C'est Hermione. Hermione est morte, Hermione arrive.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, tous mes vœux et toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers la possibilité de l'arrivée imminente d'une personne connue.

Mais jamais je n'ai pensé à me demander ce que je pourrais bien ressentir quand cela arriverait. De la joie, du bonheur, une immense tristesse ? Jamais je n'aurais deviné que je serais aussi en colère.

Jamais je n'aurais pu supposer que je pleurerais de rage et de détresse. Sa jolie existence, arrachée. chérie.

Je pleure, j'ai mal, mais au fond de moi, trop loin pour que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux. Égoïstement heureux de voir une figure connue. Elle est belle, Hermione, avec son tailleur noir et ses yeux fermés. Elle arrive, Hermione.

Quand elle arrivera, je risque de l'étouffer tellement l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras est forte.

Une insidieuse et ennuyante petite voix me murmure qu'elle prendra peur, parce que je suis seul à me souvenir du passé de la vie, bon sang je ne sais pas comment qualifier ça. Peut-être ne se souviendra-t-elle pas. Peut-être deviendra-t-elle comme les autres. Me dédaignera-t-elle pour une vie que je ne peux pas oublier ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais si ce charmant petit être devenait comme ... Non. Elle est si bonne, si généreuse, que jamais elle ne pourra réagir comme ces imbéciles qui peuplent mon île.

Et puis, même si je ne suis plus rien pour elle, la voir apportera un peu de mes frères, de Ginny, de Maman et Papa à mon cœur. Même si elle ne se souvient plus d'eux, elle aura encore sur elle l'odeur délicate et sucrée de vingt ans passés en leur compagnie.

Son visage est pâle, trop, peut-être, mais la tâche rouge qui s'étend autours d'elle, sur le sol de ce qui semble être un bureau, fait merveilleusement ressortir ses traits.

Les policiers arrivent. Elle sera enterrée demain, peut-être un peu plus tard. Je ne la verrais pas avant quelques jours. Quelques jours encore avant de voir un visage familier m'embrasser ! Elle est intelligente, elle ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps avant de trouver la sortie – ou devrais-je dire l'entrée ? Je m'y perds.

Hermione arrive et je ne tiens plus en place. Je sais mon sourire déplacé, je sens mes rires impolis, mais je suis si heureux de la voir !

Entre mes larmes, j'essaie tant bien que mal de suivre ce qui se passe dans mon Londres chéri. Et soudain - je crois rêver – apparaissent les têtes chéries d'Harry, Ginny et ... Et Georges ! Georges est là !

Maigre, le teint jaune, il a tout perdu de sa superbe d'antan, mais je le vois ! Georges chéri, regarde, regarde ton frère qui t'étouffe de son amour ! O Georges, mon cœur, ma vie, ma moitié, tu es là, tu te tiens devant moi ! Mon frère, mon frère adulé semble malade, du vomi dans les cheveux et l'œil éteint, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je revois enfin ses traits bénis !

Tous les trois pleurent toutes les larmes de leur petit corps chétif. Ils semblent exténués, comme s'ils venaient de traverser la ville en courant.

Oh, que de bonheur en cette journée ! Que d'espoir ! Quel jour merveilleux, quel jour splendide ! Moi qui ai toujours eu si peur que Georges ne soit mort et que, sans un regard pour moi, il ne soit parti dans une autre île ! Mais il vit ! Il vit ! Il doit se souvenir de moi, continuer de chérir ma mémoire comme je chéris la sienne !

Hermione, Hermione chérie, je ne sais plus si nous n'avons jamais été proches, mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

Merci, merci mille fois d'être morte ! De me rejoindre, de ne pas me laisser seul plus longtemps !  
Ensemble, nous fleurirons cette île à la mémoire des vivants et nous apitoierons mutuellement sur nos sorts si sordides. Ensemble, Hermione, nous évoquerons le passé, passé ô combien lointain et merveilleux.

Oui, oui je jure devant tous les scrout à pétard de la Terre que jamais, jamais tu ne m'entends, je ne te laisserais t'échapper.

D'inaccessible tu es devenue mon jouet, mon joli petit jouet que je vais user jusqu'à avoir tout prit en toi et que tu ne puisses même plus plonger dans la vie ! Nous nous userons tous les deux, en parlant, la voix éteinte et le rire gras de nos souvenirs conjoints. Tu me parleras de Maman et de son obsession pour à peu près tout, de Papa et des moldus, tu me raconteras la vie de Georges dans les moindres détails en t'appesantissant sur les moments où il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi !

Hermione, tu pardonneras j'espère mon emphase, parce que je suis seul depuis si longtemps et j'ai tellement mal, tu comprends, la vie me manque tellement, que je serais prêt à venir te chercher pour faire venir plus vite les délices que ta présence imposent.

J'espère quand même que ta mort n'a pas été douloureuse. Je te veux aussi pure qu'avant, ma belle.

Je t'imagine déjà arriver, vêtue de ta jolie robe de sorcier à l'effigie de notre maison. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, tu es morte et tu vas me rejoindre. Je vais tout avoir à t'apprendre, chaque seconde de ce qui se passe ici!

Ô Hermione, sois morte et rejoint moi dans ce monde terne dont nous ferons le beau de mémorial !


End file.
